Alice
by xFantasyLoverx
Summary: The Mad Hatter finds Alice one day during lessons. But she doesn't remember him. A mix between the orginal Alice in Wonderland and the new one. I own nothing.  Sorry for the bad summary.


**Alright. So just to let ppl know, it's a mix between the 2 Alice and Wonderlands. The Mad Hatter is the one from the movie, btw. And I wont post a new chapter until I have 5 reviews, all from different ppl. Okay? Hope you enjoy. **

**xFantasyLoverx**

"Alice! Alice, come on. We're going to the tree for your lessons. It's so nice out today. Get up, Alice." said my sister as she grabbed the book from the desk.

"Do we have to? You know I get distracted out there." I complained.

"Well, try and pay attention this time."

"Alright." I got up and followed my sister down to the tree where she read the lessons to me. We walked through the daisies and I grabbed a few one by one, bunching them into my hand. My sister sat down at the bottom of the tree while I climbed up onto one of the brunches above my sister. I kicked my legs back and forth while she read. I wasn't paying attention. I wrapped the daisies that were in my hand around the thin branch in front of me. I grew bored quickly. I jumped out of the tree, unnoticed by my sister. I walked through the daisy patch. "Now if only that white rabbit were here. That would give me something to do." I said to myself. I kicked the dirt around, making it rise and fall again. The edge of the woods were near by and I walked towards it slowly. I saw a figure move from one tree to the other. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked quietly. I stepped closer.

"Alice? Is that you?" asked the person in the woods.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, stepping closer to woods.

"Why, we've met before." The person stepped out of the shadows, showing me what they looked like. "I'm the Mad Hatter."

"I beg your pardon? I would certainly remember you!" I said, looking at him. The Mad Hatter took a step forward, closer to me.

"Well, come with me and maybe you'll remember everything." he said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me into the woods.

The Mad Hatter pulled me through the woods, running at times or slowing to a walk. The trees stood tall over us and the animals looked at us with curiosity. "Excuse me…um…Mad Hatter?" I asked as we slowed to a stop.

"Yes Alice?" he questioned back.

"Where are we going, exactly?" The Mad Hatter looked at me.

"Why, we're going to Wonderland!" He pushed up against a tree and some of the tree fell away, making it look like a door. The Mad Hatter pulled me forward and pushed me into the tree. I expected the floor to be under me but there wasn't. I was falling. I screamed and hoped that I was dreaming. I wanted to wake up before I hit the ground, wherever it was. I looked up and I saw the Mad Hatter above me. The ground was coming soon. I could see it. Instead of hitting it hard, I gently landed on the ground. The Mad Hatter was right next to me. I looked around, taking in everything. There was a table next to me and about a dozen doors. "How do we get out? Which door is it?" I asked, looking at the Mad Hatter.

"I'll let you figure that out, Miss Alice." He stepped out of my way as I walked to a door. It was tall and beautifully decorated. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. It was locked. I went back to the table and looked at it. There was a bottle that wasn't there before. "That wasn't here before." I said to the Mad Hatter. He just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. There was a label that was tied tightly to the bottle. Drink me. I sighed and opened the bottle. I drank a little and shrank down to the size of a mouse. My dress hadn't shrunk so I gathered it around me. "Ah, looks like you figured it out." said the Mad Hatter. "but you forgot the key." He held it up. He took a swig of the stuff in the bottle, and he too shrank. "Here you are." he said as he handed me a new dress. It fit perfectly.

"Why did your clothes shrink and not mine?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Let's go." The Mad Hatter opened the door and we stepped out. A white rabbit with trousers was standing in front of us. "About time! Could you two take any longer?" asked the rabbit.

"Calm down. Alice had a bit of trouble with the door." replied the Mad Hatter.

"Are you sure it's the right Alice?" The Mad Hatter nodded. "Alright. Let's continue." the rabbit started to hop in front of us.


End file.
